destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Festival of the Lost
Festival of the Lost is a recurring event in the Destiny games that take place during the month of Halloween. While the event is available, Guardians can participate in various Halloween-themed activities to obtain masks and special consumables. 2015 (Destiny: The Taken King) Festival of the Lost 2015 ran from October 26 to November 9. It introduced masks, pieces of armor that were equipped in the Helmet slot and had 0 Light. There were two types of masks: rare-quality, which became unusable after the event, and legendary-quality, which persisted after the event. At the start of the event, Eva Levante gave Guardians an Empty Candy Satchel, which could be filled with candy by killing enemies in PvE or Crucible activities. When the satchel was full, Guardians could bring it back to Eva to obtain a Gifts of the Lost mystery bag, which would give a random rare mask and random Halloween-themed consumables. Legendary masks and the same consumables were given by Legacy of the Lost mystery bags, which could be obtained from quests or purchased from Eververse Trading Company. Rare masks could be upgraded to legendary using a Paper Glue consumable, which could be found in mystery bags or by dismantling other legendary masks. Eververse Trading Company also sold three legendary emotes: Boo, Monster Dance, and Zombie Dance. Quests *Sweet Memories *Playing Pretend *The Masks We Wear *Face Off! 2016 (Destiny: Rise of Iron) Festival of the Lost 2016 occurred from October 25 to November 8. Unlike the 2015 event, all masks were legendary and persisting, and Paper Glue was neither given nor needed. Some masks could be obtained by trading a full candy satchel to Eva Levante, others could be earned by completing quests, and the rest could only be obtained from Treasures of the Lost mystery bags. All Crucible matches for the duration of the Festival took place at night. In Trials of Osiris matches, the radar was disabled and fallen Guardians could not be revived. The sweeper frame in the Tower Plaza was missing its broom. It could be found in the Tower Hangar on a shelf. Picking it up gave a Guardian the Lost Broom Sparrow. After the event ended, the Lost Broom was removed from Guardians' inventories, and the sweeper frame had its broom again. In addition to the three legendary emotes from 2015 (Boo, Monster Dance, and Zombie Dance), Eververse Trading Company offered the Howl and Terrify emotes. Quests *Sweet Memories *Old Wolf, New Tricks *Masker Plan Other Items ;Shaders ;Emblems 2018 (Destiny 2: Forsaken) Festival of the Lost returns in Destiny 2: Forsaken from October 16th, 2018 to November 6th, 2018. After the tragedies of the Red War and the death of Cayde-6, Amanda Holliday spearheads the festival and is the primary vendor. By talking to her, she gives the Guardian a Rahool mask and tells them to investigate strange readings on Lost Sectors in Io. The readings eventually lead the Guardian to the Haunted Forest to dispel a Nightmare that has gathered there. The Plaza in the Tower is decorated with Engram lights, candles, paper lanterns, and sparkling ar effects. Guardians receive an Ephemeral Engram after leveling up which grants unique cosmetic items from Eververse. Guardians can also purchase Ephemeral Engrams with Silver and may purchase various items individually each week with Bright Dust. Milestones Items Weapons *Horror Story - Legendary Auto Rifle, purchasable for 120 Fragmented Souls. Masks *Master Rahool Mask *Traveler Mask *Lord Shaxx Mask *Petra Venj Mask *Dominus Ghaul Mask *Jade Rabbit Mask *Will of the Thousands Mask *Scorn Mask *Emperor Calus Mask *Dark Prince Mask Eververse Items Masks: *Colonel Mask *Glitterball Mask Hunter Armor: *Skerren Corvus Mask *Skerren Corvus Grasps *Skerren Corvus Vest *Skerren Corvus Strides *Skerren Corvus Cloak Titan Armor: *Lustrous Chromite Helm *Lustrous Chromite Gauntlets *Lustrous Chromite Plate *Lustrous Chromite Greaves *Lustrous Chromite Mark Warlock Armor: *Liminal Voyager Hood *Liminal Voyager Gloves *Liminal Voyager Robes *Liminal Voyager Boots *Liminal Voyager Bond Ships: *Infected Seeker *Aerial Shroud *Three to Eight *Uncrowned Progenitor *The First Domino *Stronger than Now *Stained Shrapnel *Xenon Direct Sparrows: *Winchester's Ruin *Insurgent's Spur *Cetacean Wing *Bishop's Run Emotes: *Heroic Guitarist *Summoning Dance *Magnificent Dance *Spell of Abolition Shaders: *Dark Florescence *Shadowstrike *Smashing Success *Safety First *Mercury Vex Chrome *Buffer Overflow *Veist Poison Shimmer *Dawn and Dusk *Watermelon *Indigo Matrix Transmat Effects: *Soulsknot *Arachnophile *Corrupt Ether *Taken Arrival *Hive Arrival *Silver Spotlight Effects *Yellow Spotlight Effects *Green Spotlight Effects *Purple Spotlight Effects *Ghost Projections *Chiroptera Projection *Spectral Projection *Spinneret Projection *Carved Projection *Arachnid Projection *Remembrance Projection *Unlucky Projection *Phrygian Projection Videos Destiny 2 – Festival of the Lost Trailer PS4 References Category:Destiny Timed Events Category:Festival of the Lost